corusentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
List of assets owned by WarnerMedia
Warner Media, LLC (formerly Time Warner Inc.) is a media conglomerate that is a division and subsidiary of AT&T and headquartered in New York City. It has film, television, cable networks, and publishing operations. This is a listing of all of its subsidiaries. WarnerMedia Entertainment * TBS * TNT * TruTV * Game Show Network, LLC (42% with Sony Pictures Television) * Chilevisión * glitz* * HTV * I.Sat * Much (Latin America) * Space * Oh!K *Warner * TNT ** TNT Series ** TNT Comedy ** TNT Film ** TNT Serie * World Heritage Channel * JTBC (2.64%) * TABI Channel ** Tabitele * MONDO TV ** Mondo Mahjong TV * Turner Sports & Entertainment Digital Network ** Turner Entertainment Digital ** WarnerMedia Podcast Network * Turner Private Networks * iStreamPlanet * WarnerMedia Innovation Lab Home Box Office, Inc. * HBO ** HBO2 ** HBO Signature ** HBO Family ***HBO Kids **HBO Latin America **HBO Asia ***HBO Hits (Asia) ***Red by HBO (24/7 Asian cinema channel; joint venture with Mei Ah Entertainment) **HBO Europe ***HBO Nordic ***HBO Europe Original Programming Ltd. (producer of several local original scripted programming and series based on licensed formats for Central and Eastern Europe, based in London, England, United Kingdom) ***HBO Portugal ***HBO Espana ***HBO 3 * Cinemax ** Cinemax on Demand ** Cinemax 2 (Central Europe) ** Max (Latin America) ** Max UP (Latin America) ** Max Prime (Latin America) * HBO Films *Bad Wolf Ltd (minority stake) – with Sky. Drama production company. HBO Max * Pristine Productions Otter Media * Ellation ** Ellation Studios ** Rooster Teeth ** Crunchyroll *** Crunchyroll SC Anime Fund (anime production joint venture with Sumitomo Corporation) ** VRV * Fullscreen, Inc. ** McBeard ** Reelio * Gunpowder & Sky * Hello Sunshine (joint venture with Reese Witherspoon, Seth Rodsky and Emerson Creative) Central European Media Enterprises 75% equity holding. bTV Media Group * bTV * bTV Cinema * bTV Comedy * bTV Action * bTV Lady * RING bTV Radio Group * N-JOY * Z-Rock * bTV Radio * Classic FM * Jazz FM * Melody Radio TV Nova s.r.o. * TV Nova * Nova Cinema * Nova Sport 1 * Nova Sport 2 * Nova 2 * Nova Action * Nova Gold * Nova International Pro TV SRL * Pro TV * Pro Cinema * Pro TV Internațional * Pro TV Chișinău * Pro 2 * Pro Gold * Pro X Slovakia * Markíza * TV Doma * Dajto * Markiza International Pro Plus d.o.o. * Pop TV * Kanal A * Brio * Kino * Oto * 24ur.com WarnerMedia News & Sports CNN Worldwide * CNN ** CNN Chile ** CNN Türk (50% with Demirören Group) ** CNN Indonesia (joint venture with Trans Media) * HLN * CNN Airport * CNN Films * CNN en Español * CNN.co.jp * CNN International * Great Big Story Turner Sports * NBA TV (operations) * Turner Sports Digital ** Bleacher Report * CDF * TNT Sports (Argentina) AT&T Sports Networks, LLC * AT&T SportsNet ** AT&T SportsNet Pittsburgh ** AT&T SportsNet Rocky Mountain ** AT&T SportsNet Southwest ** Root Sports Northwest (40% with Baseball Club of Seattle, LP) * MLB Network (16.67% with Major League Baseball, Comcast, Charter Communications and Cox Communications) Warner Bros. * Warner Bros. Theatre Ventures * Warner Bros. Museum * Warner Bros. Studios, Burbank * Warner Bros. Studios, Leavesden Warner Bros. Pictures Group * Warner Bros. Pictures ** Warner Bros. Pictures Domestic Distribution (North American exhibition) ** Warner Bros. Pictures International (international distribution and production; most active in Germany, Italy, Spain, the United Kingdom, the Republic of Ireland, Japan, South Korea, Argentina, Brazil and Mexico) * DC Films * New Line Cinema * Turner Entertainment Co. * WaterTower Music * Castle Rock Entertainment * The Wolper Organization * Flagship Entertainment (China) (49%) (joint venture with China Media Capital (41%) and TVB (10%)) * HOOQ (streaming service joint venture with Sony Pictures Entertainment and Singtel; available in Singapore, the Philippines, India, Indonesia and Thailand) * Spyglass Media Group (minority stake) * Warner Bros. Studio Facilities ** Warner Bros. International Dubbing & Subtitling Warner Bros. Television Group * Warner Bros. Television * Telepictures ** DC All Access ** Telepictures Music ** TMZ ** Toofab ** True Crime Daily ** A Very Good Production * Warner Horizon Television ** Warner Horizon Scripted Television ** Warner Horizon Unscripted & Alternative Television * Blue Ribbon Content * Alloy Entertainment * Warner Bros. Domestic Television Distribution * Warner Bros. International Television Distribution * Warner Bros. International Television Production ** WBITVP UK *** Ricochet *** Twenty Twenty *** Wall to Wall *** Renegade Pictures *** Yalli Productions ** WBITVP Belgium ***Eyeworks Belgium Scripted ***BlazHoffski Belgium ***Savage Film (minority stake; Flanders-based film production company) ** WBITVP Netherlands *** Kaap Holland Film *** BlazHoffski Netherlands ** WBITVP Norway ** WBITVP Denmark ** WBITVP Sweden ** WBITVP Finland ** WBITVP Germany ***Cologne Film ** WBITVP Switzerland ** WBITVP France ** WBITVP Spain ** WBITVP Portugal ** WBITVP Australia ** WBITVP New Zealand * Warner Bros. Television Networks ** The CW (50% with CBS Corporation) *** The CW Plus *** CW Seed ** Turner Classic Movies ** Warner TV *** Warner TV France (joint venture with Canal+ Group) ** WB Channel * Turner Studios * Studio T Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Group * Warner Home Video ** HBO Home Entertainment * Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment ** WB Games ** Avalanche Software ** Monolith Productions ** NetherRealm Studios ** Plexchat ** Portkey Games ** Rocksteady Studios ** TT Games *** TT Games Publishing *** TT Fusion *** Traveller's Tales *** TT Odyssey *** Playdemic ** WB Games Boston ** WB Games Montréal ** WB Games San Francisco ** WB Games New York * Fandango Media (30% with NBCUniversal) ** Fandango Movieclips ** FandangoNOW ** Movies.com ** MovieTickets.com ** Rotten Tomatoes ** Fandango Latam Warner Bros. Global Brands and Experiences * DC Entertainment **DC Comics ***DC Vertigo **Mad Magazine * Warner Bros. Themed Entertainment ** Warner Bros. Movie World ** Parque Warner Madrid (5%) ** Warner Bros. World Abu Dhabi ** Warner Bros. Studio Tours * Warner Bros. Consumer Products Warner Bros. Global Kids & Young Adults * Warner Animation Group * Warner Bros. Animation ** Hanna-Barbera Cartoons * LTS Garðbær Studios ** Wit Puppets ** Le Gué Enterprises BV The Cartoon Network, Inc. * Cartoon Network ** Alive and Kicking, Inc. ** Cartoon Network Productions ** Cartoon Network Studios *** Cartoon Network Studios Europe *** Cartoon Network Latin America Original Productions ** Factual Productions, Inc. ** Rent Now Productions, Inc. * Adult Swim ** Adult Swim Games ** Big Pixel Studios ** Williams Street *** Williams Street West *** Williams Street Records ** Toonami * Boomerang * Boing ** Boing (Africa) ** Boing (France) ** Boing (Italy) (49% with Mediaset) ** Boing (Spain) (50% with Mediaset España Comunicación) * Cartoonito * Pogo * Tooncast Warner Bros. Digital Networks * DC Universe * Stage 13 * Uninterrupted (joint venture with LeBron James) * Ellen Digital Ventures (joint venture with Ellen DeGeneres) Former assets Sold or spun off * AOL - spun-off in 2009 and acquired by Verizon Communications in 2015, thus operated under the latter's media division since 2017. * Atari, Inc. - sold to Jack Tramiel on July 1, 1984 for 50 dollars cash and 240 million in stock and notes. * ACC Select * Atlanta Braves * Atlanta Hawks * Atlanta Thrashers * College Television Network * Comedy Central (50% with Viacom) * CourtTV - brand name and pre-2008 original programming library acquired by Katz Broadcasting/E. W. Scripps Company in December 2018. * E! - sold to the NBCUniversal division of Comcast. * Hulu (10% stake) - sold to Hulu LLC, but was allocated between The Walt Disney Company (7%) and Comcast (3%). * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - between 1967-1969 was owned by Time Inc. as a shareholder; briefly owned by Turner Broadcasting System in 1986; sold back to Kirk Kerkorian later that year and currently owned by MGM Holdings, while the pre-May 1986 library was retained by Turner Entertainment Co. * New York Cosmos * Panavision * Pittsburgh Pirates (48% with John W. Galbreath) * PlayON! Sports Network * Six Flags - acquired by Premier Parks in 1998. * The Smoking Gun * SportSouth - acquired by Fox Cable Networks in 1996 and relaunched as Fox Sports South * Time Inc. - spun-off in 2014, then acquired by Meredith Corporation in 2018. ** IPC Media ** Time4 Media - formerly Times Mirror magazines group purchased from Tribune Company, sold to Bonnier Group & World Publications *** Transworld Magazine Corporation *** Popular Science *** Marine Group *** Time4Outdoors *** Mountain Sports Media ** The Parenting Group Inc. - Time, Inc. magazine group; sold to Bonnier and World Publications *** Family Life - sold to Time Warner in 1999; closed down in 2001 * Time Life ** Time-Life Films - sold to Columbia Pictures Television in 1981; library currently owned by HBO Entertainment and Warner Bros. Pictures Distribution. *** Talent Associates ** Time–Life Records * Time Warner Book Group * Time Warner Cable - spun-off in 2009 and has been acquired by Charter Communications in 2016. * truTV UK and Ireland * Turner South - acquired by Fox Cable Networks in 2006 and relaunched as SportSouth * Warner-Amex Satellite Entertainment (Joint venture with American Express; now Viacom Media Networks) ** Cable Music Channel - sold by Turner to Warner-Amex, then closed down and replaced with VH-1 * Warner Bros. Movie World Germany * Warner Music Group - spun-off in 2004 and acquired by Access Industries in 2011. * WPCH-TV - sold to Meredith Corporation in 2017. Dormant or shuttered These are WarnerMedia divisions which have been closed or folded into another part of the company. * Bamzu.com * China Entertainment Television - 36% stake held by Turner Broadcasting System; ceased broadcasting in 2016 * Crime Library * Festival * HBO Defined (India) * HBO Downtown Productions — dissolved in 2001; pre-1992 library owned by HBO Entertainment and Warner Bros. Television Distribution * HBO Hits (India) * HBO Independent Productions * HBO Netherlands - joint venture with Ziggo * HBO NYC Productions (formerly called HBO Showcase) — folded into HBO Films * Machinima, Inc. - merged into Fullscreen in 2019 * MTV Romania - branding licensed from Viacom; ceased broadcasting in 2019 * Super Deluxe * Take 2 * Beme Inc. - merged into CNN Digital Studios in 2018 * CNN Checkout Channel * CNNfn * CNN Pipeline * CNN/SI * CNN+ - joint venture with Sogecable * Esporte Interativo - TV channels shut down in 2018; still active online and on social media * World Championship Wrestling (WCW) - video library, selected wrestler contracts and other intellectual property sold to World Wrestling Federation Entertainment, Inc., now known as WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment), through its subsidiary W. Acquisition Company (which was subsequently renamed WCW Inc. following the sale) in 2001. * Associated Artists Productions - bought 1933-1957 Fleischer/Famous Studios Popeye cartoons and pre-1950 WB library in 1956; the latter library would find its way back to Warner ownership in 1996 as part of the Turner merger (which also incorporated the Popeye cartoons) * Brut Productions - acquired by Turner Broadcasting System from Faberge Inc. in 1982; library currently owned by Turner Entertainment Co. * Cartoon Network (Spain) * Cartoon Network Too * Castle Rock Television * CNX * DramaFever - shut down in 2018 * FilmStruck - shut down in 2018 * First National Pictures - acquired by Warner Bros. in 1928 and closed in 1936 * Hanna-Barbera Home Video * Hanna-Barbera Poland * Lorimar Film Entertainment ** Monogram Pictures/Allied Artists Pictures Corporation - sold to Lorimar in 1979; post-August 17, 1946 library currently owned by Warner Bros. Entertainment *** Interstate Television - founded in early 1950s as the TV arm of Allied Artists, became Allied Artists Television in 1960s and was folded into Lorimar with the rest of AAPC in 1979 * Lorimar Home Video - folded into Warner Home Video in 1988 * Lorimar Records * Lorimar Television ** Rankin/Bass Productions - post-1973 library currently owned by Warner Bros. Pictures thru Warner Bros. Animation and Warner Bros. Family Entertainment * Midway Games - shut down under bankruptcy in 2009 ** Atari Games ** Time Warner Interactive * Momlogic * National General Pictures - sold to Warner Bros. in 1973 * Nelson Entertainment - acquired by New Line Cinema in 1991; library currently owned by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer ** Charter Entertainment * New Line Home Entertainment * New Line Television * People's Court Raw * Picturehouse - renamed from Fine Line Features in 2005, then closed in 2008; reopened in 2013 as an independent studio * Prime Time Entertainment Network * Seven Arts Productions * Shed Productions - folded into Wall to Wall * Snowblind Studios - merged into Monolith Productions in 2012 * TCM (North European TV channel) * Toonami (India) * Toonami (Southeast Asia) * Toonami (UK & Ireland) * TT Animation * Turner Classic Movies (Asia) * Turner Home Entertainment - folded into Warner Home Video in 1997 * Turner Pictures * Turner Program Services - folded into Warner Bros. Television Distribution * Warner Bros. Family Entertainment - closed in 2008 * Warner Bros. Feature Animation * Warner Bros. Jungle Habitat * Warner Bros. Studio Store * Warner Independent Pictures - closed in 2008 * Warner Premiere - closed in 2012 * The WB - 64% joint venture with Tribune Broadcasting; closed in 2006. Category:Lists Category:WarnerMedia Category:Warner Bros.